Anatomy of a Serial Killer
by castlefan6
Summary: Authors Note: 3XK has played hell with our couple, how did Jerry get to be the serial killer? What kind of child was he? Was it his mother's fault? We'll add our take on a character that was central to our couple. TOTALLY AU
1. Chapter 1

Anatomy of a Serial Killer

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: 3XK has played hell with our couple, how did Jerry get to be the serial killer? What kind of child was he? Was it his mother's fault? We'll add our take on a character that was central to our couple. **TOTALLY AU** except for the Previously courtesy of Dust Jackets dot com. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_ If you don't know the difference, then don't comment about what I left out of the story you saw on TV.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _ **WARNING: Some Topics may be upsetting, know we deal in a general sense animal and human torture, and physical abuse, if this upsets you, please do not read.**_

 **Chapter PROLOGUE**

 **I have often wondered about many characters that appeared on Castle with little if any back story. I think we could have appreciated some of them, Bracken, Gina, Paula, Meredith, and who better than Jerry Tyson. I chose to do a AU story of what his life could have been, and how it connected with Kelly Neiman. This is a ONE SHOT, and completely out of my wheel house and comfort zone, so I thought I would end the year on a challenge. If it Sucks, Blame Dreamwriter08, Cece, who suggested it last night and started me thinking, she was right. I hope some of you enjoy it, it will not be a normal writing genre for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anatomy of a Serial Killer

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: 3XK has played hell with our couple, how did Jerry get to be the serial killer? What kind of child was he? Was it his mother's fault? We'll add our take on a character that was central to our couple. **TOTALLY AU** except for the Previously courtesy of Dust Jackets dot com. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_ If you don't know the difference, then don't comment about what I left out of the story you saw on TV.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _ **WARNING: Some Topics may be upsetting, know we deal in a general sense animal and human torture, and physical abuse, if this upsets you, please do not read.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously All courtesy of Dust Jackets dot Com.**

 _ **You taught Gates everything he needed to know to take the fall for the Triple Killer murders. After that all you had to do was pay for Paul's surgery and you can walk away scot free. That's a beautiful plan. Undone by a duffle bag.**_

 _ **Not undone. I'm right here. I'll relocate, start over. It must eat you alive knowing you came so close to catching me, but this is a winner take all type of game.**_

 _ **JERRY pulls out the gun he's taken from RYAN.**_

 _ **Ah, Jerry. Shooting? It's not your style.**_

 _ **Oh, you really don't know me at all, do you?**_

 _ **Oh, it's not complicated. You were raised by a single mother. She was blonde. Oh, she was beautiful, but … she never wanted you. When you were what, twelve, I'm guessing, she died suddenly. Let's say drug overdose. You go into foster care, the bad kind. You have so much hate, so much hate towards your mother for abandoning you that you kill these women to get back at her. But you leave them looking peaceful because as much as you hated your mother, you loved your mother. Am I getting warm?**_

 _ **You're drawn to death. You like to be around it because it thrills you. Now where does that come from? Your own suppressed impulses? How close to death do you want to get? Huh?**_

 **Flashback To Jerry Tyson's 10** **th** **Birthday**

 **Chicago, Il.**

Dorinda Leaks had worked hard on her Grandson's Birthday Party, she knew not many of his classmates would show up, but it was his birthday and she wanted him to be treated like all the other kids in school he talked about. She noticed the time, almost party time and yet not one child had arrived. She sent Jerry to the store for something they totally didn't need as she made some calls and bribed in some cases, threatened to expose affairs in others to get some kids to her Grandson's birthday party.

When Jerry returned there were 10 hastily assembled kids, for his party, which surprised him, he didn't have many friends, and to have this many show up was a miracle. The party was a hit for Jerry, the only sad time when he asked his Grandmother would his mother be able to make the party this year.

"Well buddy you know she'd be here if she could, but she's still in time out, she should be home next week, and we'll celebrate then, OK?"

"Grams, just say it like it is, she's in prison, and we don't know if she will be back or not, but that's OK. The party was fun, even if you did have to call the Moms to make them come,"

"Jerry, what do you mean?"

"Grams, I am 10, kids talk and repeat what their parents say, Mrs. Masterson was so pissed off she broke off screwing Paul's dad because she was tired of being blackmailed it as she called it."

"Jerry, how do you know Mrs. Masterson is doing what you say with Paul's Dad?"

"Cause Paul's Mom caught them, and threw Mrs. Masterson out of their house with just her underwear, when was the last time you saw Paul's Dad?"

"I understand kids talk Jerry, but not everything that even parents say is the truth, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, like when you tell me, that Mom's in timeout and she's actually in prison for narcotic trafficking, and my Dad never even stuck around once my Mother told him she was pregnant. They were both high on drugs, and it's a wonder I am not disabled, at least that's what all the kids at school have been saying the last 5 years."

Dorinda pulls her grandson to her wraps her arms around him and just cries.

 **Forward, 2 weeks Later**

 **Prison Release Center,**

Dorinda and Jerry were waiting patiently, just as they had two weeks ago when his mother was due to be released but was held an additional two weeks for fighting with another inmate. This time they were luckier, as Lorri Pugh shuffled through the door, still in chains and hands cuffed in front of her as she was processed out of prison, again.

"Hi Mom, I'm glad to see you, are you OK?" Jerry asked as he put his arm around his Mother's waist. She was still an attractive lady, although looking much older than the 28 years she had lived, blond hair and cut short to keep neat while in prison.

"Yeah, I guess, its good to see you too, you're bigger than the last time I saw you. How long has it been a year?"

"It's 3 ½ years Mom, since you got sentenced, and Grams took me say goodbye, when I promised not to cry."

"Yeah, well never let them make you cry Jerry, it shows you're weak, no matter how bad it hurts, smile don't cry."

"Lori, don't be giving Jerry Prison Advice, why is it so bad to let him show his emotions, I mean that's a natural thing, think about that before you fill his head full of crap"

"Like you, I mean all this stuff about be kind and stuff, who's going to be there to protect him when the bullies start on him, he needs to be tough, not some pussy that will get beat up every day."

As always Mother and Daughter don't see eye to eye on how to raise a sensitive and very intelligent Jerry Tyson. He is in honor's class in every subject and learns very quickly how to figure things out on his own. His world goes on as usual, his mother dating, well screwing anyone who had the money to get her high again and paid no regard to Jerry or her own mother. Jerry learned to be tough, he even started hanging out with kids that ran in totally different circles.

His grandmother pleaded with him to let that crowd go, and concentrate on his school, but her pleas fell on deaf ears, as he was getting an adrenalin rush as each activity escalated to higher and higher criminal factors, leaving him a chance to lose his freedom.

Jerry soon earned the respect of the others, and planned many of their more successful capers, making sure they all were one step ahead of the law. They had graduated from small shakedowns of school kids to now even kidnapping pets holding them for ransom. One particular incident the rich neighbor refused to pay, they returned his beloved cat in pieces in a paper bag.

Jerry wasn't the leader of that, in fact he had to hide when he threw up during the torture and killing. One of the older boys, just laughed, "You'll get used to it Tyson, in fact you'll learn to enjoy it."

As the weeks went by, the older boy was right, as the violence increased so did Jerry's thirst for gratification from torture or death, he even practiced the mental torture process on his teachers whenever he could. He would find the smallest dirty fact and hold it over their head, till the teachers either quit or retired. He was a master of behavior modification, he would sit for hours observing till he found the one weak link and then exploit it.

His grandmother and Mom continued to argue about what was best, and Jerry could see his Mom, once a beautiful and vibrant young woman slink lower and lower as her prostitution and drug habits increased.

About a week went bye without him seeing or hearing from his Mom, unusual, she usually checked in between her highs, when he got home from school there was a police officer in the living room with his Grandmother, his mother had over dosed in a motel that rented rooms by the hour with two of her pimps and customers.

In all 5 people, 2 women, 3 men lost their lives that day. The day that would change Jerry Tyson forever. He had loved his mother, but hated what she did, not only because it was embarrassing, he learned how to fight early when kids said something about her, but also he knew her life was going to be short unless she stopped.

His time with the street gangs taught him how to hide emotions, which he did, never one tear did he shed for his deceased mother, hell who needs her he thought, I got grams. Two weeks after his Mom's funeral, he was dealt a blow that would erase any remaining humanity left in the young man.

He came home from school to find his Grandmother murdered, yellow tape all around the house, initial clues were pointing to a dealer of his Mother's. Theory was she possibly owed money to him and he murdered her mother when he learned she was gone, Jerry was 11 years old that day, a birthday he would never forget.

Social Services stepped in with their usual efficiency, and had him place in a home that night, if only they took as much time to check the quality as they did the speed of placements. The family appeared normal from the outside, but once the Social Workers left off came the belt, and a list of tasks to do before Jerry could earn his meal was given.

As he grieved for his grandmother, he also swore to find out who did it, and take revenge. The cops were worthless, all they wanted was a blow job or nickel bag or both from his mother to make the charges go away. The foster Dad continued his rage and beatings till Jerry slipped out one night, never to return, well not for a few years but it taught him well, revenge is best served cold when no one suspects you.

It was a full 24 months before they tracked him down, and placed him back into foster care, but in that time, the dealer who had killed his grandmother went from suspect to missing person, never to be found, he died slowly as Jerry enjoyed every stroke of the knife, every sound of a broken bone, the last look on his face shock that this young kid was capable of such punishment, then the rope tightened till he took his last breath, it was his first human kill, and it felt good.

Once again, he was placed with a good "Christian" family that really cared, and only wanted to help him. This time it was the mother who was the tyrant, forcing her husband to watch as she had sex with multiple partners, including some of the older foster boys, and video taping her for sales to increase their income. Jerry lasted two months till the night was supposed to be his turn with the "Mom" he never came home and it was a week before he was reported as missing, hey they got paid by the week for each kid.

By his 15th birthday he had graduated to forgery, and contract jobs. His baby face got him past many obstacles and by the time he had turned 17 he had completed over 7 contract killings, all for considerable cash.

He was detained on a routine traffic stop and arrested because he didn't have a license, he in his haste gave a name that didn't match the forged driver's license he had in his wallet. During his stint in jail, he was sent to the nurse to have his abrasions cleaned and dressed from his altercation with the arresting officer. He met heaven on earth when he was escorted through the door, there stood a young medical student named Kelly Nieman doing some field work for credit for her degree.

She was 22, he had just turned 18 but the eye chemistry, was undeniable, he wanted to know more. He had one visitor as he awaited trial, Kelly came to see him using her cousin's ID as Angela DeRosa, apparently, she felt the same and made plans to hook up as soon as he was released.

He was sentenced to 1-3 years, with the sentence reduced for time served, he would be out in 11-18 months. Once again, "Angela" visited him before he was sent up to Metropolitan Correction Center, vowing she would be there waiting for him. Jerry's time in prison was much like school, he watched, kept his mouth shut, and learned a great deal more including hacking security systems, disabling cameras, how to get in and out undetected, all by the best college in the world, the career criminals he spent every day with.

Finally, 14 months and 3 weeks later he was released, and as promised, "Angela" picked him up and took him to a cheap motel where they had sex for the next three days. She loved it rough, and seemed like she could never get enough, and would do anything to please him. They survived on pizza and beer and sex, more and more sex, until he finally found her weakness, and pushed her over the edge repeatedly, no man, hell no woman either had ever been this successful, she was hooked on him.

The next several years, Kelly did complete medical school even choosing a specialty of Plastic Surgery, she like Jerry were borderline genius and work ethic beyond belief. Jerry had graduated as well, doing a stint of contracts on the west coast, and every time he missed the gratification Kelly would supply, he would choose a lady of the night that resembled his late mother.

His gratification came not through sex, but in strangling the life out of them, often letting them revive several times before finally finishing the job, just as multiple orgasms with Kelly would satisfy him. Through it all, he never lost contact with Kelly, now Dr. Nieman and hooked up with her as often as they could.

He had booked a hotel for a long weekend with Kelly, when he got her call, flight delayed, so he would have to find something to keep him occupied for the first night, well enough time had gone bye, let's see if the first foster Dad still lived in the same house, but he needed a plan.

He went out to dinner, and there was a utility truck, Gas Company to be exact as one of the workers hung some freshly laundered uniforms in the back. His street skills came back as he quickly knocked out the workers and made off with a uniform, hard hat and badge, ahh now was the time to visit the fat fuck who beat the hell out of him in his first foster home.

He cruised by the house, and saw the man, with his belt in his hand swinging, so things hadn't changed for the kids living there, but they were about to. He rang the bell with his hard hat pulled down and his badge displayed and when then door opened, he explained there was a gas leak and he needed to check out the incoming line, would the man be so kind to show him where the connection was. The man grumbled but walked out in his slippers to show the meter connection, he never returned to the house. An hour later the wife went looking for him and found him strangled to death with his own belt, and a garrote, almost like he was strangled twice once with each.

Jerry was back in his hotel now, exchanging details with Kelly who was stuck overnight in a hotel, the flight had eventually been canceled, so they used the details for phone sex to get each other off. She made it in early the next morning and they made up for lost time as she slipped in the bed and picked up where they had left off from their last session.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Same Day**

Montgomery is calling out the troops now that the 3XK killer is back, it was Castle who picked up the change in MO, but the garrote remained the same. Little did anyone know the Hell that Tyson and Kelly Neiman would play in the lives of Kate and Rick, but they would find out soon enough, he had made the big time now.


End file.
